The 1st Hunger Games SYOT
by Asia Shea
Summary: The rebellion has ended. And now the Hunger Games have been installed. Lark is one of the tributes. What will she do? Follow Lark from district 12 in the very 1st Hunger Games. This is a SYOT. Need more tributes! SYOT!
1. Chapter 1

" In punishment for treson 2 men and women from each district from the ages 12- 18 will go the the capitol to fight to the death. One shall stand. They will be delivered home and be showered with prizes. Tomorrow we shall pick."

Oh darn it. We are all elegible for it. What will happen to. My mom if we all get picked?

**I hope you liked the first chapter! As you can tell you know who will most likely win but but just for the fun of it you can submit your own tribute. Here is the form:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**District (Top 3):**

**Appearance:**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Length:**

**Curly, Wavy, or Straight:**

**Preferred Style of Hair:**

**Eye Color:**

**Skin Color:**

**Height:**

**Freckles? Where?:**

**Scars? Where? Why?:**

**Anything else?:**

**Preferred Clothing Style:**

**Personality:**

**Personality Strengths:**

**Personality Flaws(at least 4):**

**History/Background:**

**District Info***

**Job:**

**Family-Please include Name, Age, and Appearance.**

**Mother:**

**Father:**

**Brother(s):**

**Sister(s):**

**Friends:**

**Relationship?:**

**Hobby/Talent (Not Training):**

**Training Before Games***

**4 Or Less Strengths:**

**3 Or More Weaknesses:**

**Abilities (Ex. Survival Skills Really):**

**Weapons they are good at and why:**

**1st Choice:**

**2nd Choice:**

**3rd Choice:**

**Weapons they should avoid completely:**

**1st Choice:**

**2nd Choice:**

**3rd Choice:**

**Reaping***

**Reaped or Volunteered?:**

**Reaction to being reaped?:**

**Why they Volunteered and how?:**

**Reaping Outfit:**

**Career?:**

**Token and how they got it:**

**Mentor:**

**Pregames* (Opinions will help me understand your character more.)**

**Opinion of Games:**

**Opinion of Capitol:**

**Opinion on Capitol People:**

**Stylist:**

**Opinion on Stylist:**

**Chariot Outfit:**

**Crowd's Reaction to Outfit:**

**Opinion on Chariot Outfit:**

**Training Strategy (Detailed):**

**Make Friends?:**

**Allies?:**

**What Type of Allies?:**

**How Many Allies?:**

**What They Showed The Gamemaker's (detailed):**

**Interview Outfit:**

**Opinion on Interview Outfit:**

**Crowd's Reaction to Outfit:**

**Interview Angle:**

**Interview Quotes:**

**Games***

**Cornucopia Strategy (Detailed):**

**Bloodbath?:**

**Preferred Thing To Get From Cornucopia:**

**Arena Strategy (Very Detailed):**

**Arena Ideas:**

**Arena Outfit Ideas:**

**Mutt Ideas:**

**Rate from 0 to 10 and be realistic 0 being worst 10 being the best***

**Stealth:**

**Intelligence:**

**Common Sense:**

**Agility:**

**Stamina:**

**Grace:**

**Luck:**

**Charisma:**

**Swimming:**

**Plant Knowledge:**

**Building Fires:**

**Finding Shelter:**

**Building Shelter:**

**Hearing:**

**Sight:**

**Strength:**

**Speed:**

**Strategy:**

**Leading:**

**Lying:**

**Running Long Distance:**

**Running Short Distance:**

**Hand-to-Hand Combat:**

**Dealing With...***

**Explain what your tribute would think would be the best thing to do when...**

**Getting Burned:**

**Becoming Dehydrated:**

**Facing Starvation:**

**Freezing To Death:**

**Getting Ready To Drown:**

**Burning Up:**

**Surrounded By Careers:**

**An Infected Wound:**

**Overall Summary (A few sentences that can summarize your character):**

**Other (Anything I may have missed.):**


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Niomi Harris

Gender: Female

Age: 16

District: 1

Name: Marisa Maire

Gender: female

Age: 16

District: 4

Name: Tala Flare Sahale

Gender. Female

Age. 17

District : 5

Name: Lark Zedler

Gender: Female

Age: 17

District: 12

And Since Ii have to have a bit of writing each chapter here is my writing!

Tala

I walk over to my closet of fine clothes and pull them out one by one. I'm moving to the seem. The poorest part of district 5. I lived in a ok part before. But I was living in a slighty bigger house. Now I am not allowed to live there.

Niomi

Today.

I will be reaped.

Words I need to say?

This.

Really

Sucks.

Lark

I slip in to a fine white dress. It is accented with gold. And boy is it a beauty. I personally love it. After the rebellion most of the districtwas wiped out so there is almost no one left.


End file.
